Untitled
by Kineko the Fox
Summary: Sakura thought her life was perfect enough for her, a life as a model, her other dreams forgotten. But when it comes to her best friend's wedding, the best man is going to add a twist to her socalled 'perfect life. SS, TE untitled for now


"The plane is now departing. We ask everyone to please remain in their seat until the seatbelt button flashes. Thanking for flying…" the sound over the intercom slowly disappeared and the sound of the plane taking off filled her ears. The auburn haired lady stared out her small rectangular window as the runway slowly began to disappear. Even though she looked completely emotionless appearance her jade eyes seemed to sparkle with interest that was because this was her first plane ride.

_To believe this is my first plane ride. _She thought silently to herself not being to help but snicker away in her seat at her thoughts causing a few people to glance her way but she ignored them all. _Here I am nearly 22 and finally being on a plane…I feel like a little kid again! Hohohoho. _The more she thought about it the more the emotion was seen in those shinning eyes. Another reason she was happy was that it was her best friend's wedding. She couldn't believe her friend was getting married before her. _Not that I've ever been on a date before, well, other then a few._ Her group of friends always told her not to be so picky, but after the all guys paying after her in high school she decided she would be as picky as she liked. She didn't know how long she was staring out the window only that she had fallen asleep until someone taped her on the shoulder waking her up. Blinking she looked up and saw a lady with long black hair that was held in a high ponytail, her bright reddish brown (more red then brown) staring down at her. The lady looked probably a few years older then her and wore a long black skirt with stiletto boots, a green sweater, and a briefcase.

"Sorry to bother you, but may I sit in this seat?" She question, her voice was strong like lawyers though elegant like royalty. With a nod of her head she moved her carry-on off the seat next to her. The lady sat down and smiled happily at her, "You don't know how thankful I am!" The lady laughed. You could tell she was trying to strike up a conversation.

"Scary kids?" She asked the lady softly turning a bit to look at her.

"Why yes! They kept going on saying they just learned how to put on makeup and said I looked like a Barbie doll. Then they kept asking if they could put makeup on me." The lady answered showing a freaked expression out of humor, to show what it had been like, and just like that for the rest of the plane ride the two of them talked non stop. It was a few more hours until the plan landed and the two of them walked off the plane, still talking.

"Well it was lovely chatting with you." She laughed smiling at the lady before noticing her best friend. "OH I better be going, there's the bride!" The lady let off a laugh and nodded in understanding.

"Yes, I better be leaving to before my employer goes insane without his assistant." The Lady went to leave before she stopped and let off laugh turning back around to look at her. "You know I never got your name?" The both fell into laughter at the comment.

"It's Sakura." She laughed smiling to the lady, who smiled in return and pulled out one for her cards.

"Names Meiling. My cell numbers on there and don't worry it's not my business number."

Sakura took the card politely and spoke again, "Well it's nice talking to you Ms…Li."

Meiling smiled with a laugh, "It was nice to talk to you as well ms…?" She question indicating for Sakura's last name. Sakura hand went up to slap her forehead lightly before the sound of her name was yelled in more a shriek making her glance to her side to see the 'bride', as she referred to before, come running over.

"It's Kinomoto. Kinomoto, Sakura." Sakura answered in a smile before turning to her best friend and holding up her hands. "Domo domo, Tomoyo!" She let a large smile across her face as Tomoyo crashed her into a hug seem to haven't really taken a notice to her new friend.

"Oh it's just fine my ADORABLE Sakura!" Tomoyo laughed standing up holding her hand over her mouth before letting out a long and loud, "hoe hoe hoe hoe hoe hoe hoe hoe!!!!!" Meiling stared at the two of them in humor and horror at the same time. Sakura finally spoke up over her friend's laughing.

"Meiling this is my friend I was talking about. Tomoyo this is Meiling, we talked on the plane the whole ride." Sakura laughed happily while Tomoyo stared at Meiling and Meiling held out her hand.

"So your the lucky bride." Meiling laughed as Tomoyo smiled excitedly the comment and shook Meiling's hand.

"Why yes! Now I must say, I must, just must get to know you!" She laughed with a smile before noticing all the people form the plane were almost gone from where you picked up the luggage, "You two better get your luggage!"

Sakura nodded quickly and Meiling laughed speaking to both of them, "All I have in my brief case. I better be leaving you two. So how about you guys call me at some time and we'll met up and go to the mall." All three girls went into laughter before finally Meiling looked to her watched and let off a sigh.

"I need to be leaving now, as I said before." Meiling waved and finally went on her way after they all said goodbye. After a few minute Sakura and Tomoyo finally had made their way and received Sakura's luggage. They walked in silence, amazingly, for bit before Sakura asked, "So how is everything going?" Tomoyo glanced over a Sakura and smiled happily.

"Well my love went to go pick up the best man because the man was being a pain and wouldn't get his ass away from his work for the month. I still need to get my flowers, dress, and make the designs and everything!" Tomoyo explained as she moved the strap of one of Sakura's bag from where it sat on her should while they walked to her car.

"Well have you even made up the dresses yet?" Sakura questioned looking to her friend, who nodded in return. Tomoyo was a famous fashion designer in Japan and Sakura was her main model.

"Why yes I can up with 6 bridesmaids dress design and then 4 wedding dresses and made them up for your size, since our sizes are the same and I just need to pick which open and make the rest for the bridesmaid dresses." Sakura laughed at what her friend had said. It was just like her to do something like that. She was know for over doing everything, but that is what happens when your family is rich and then you become a fashion designer and end up even more rich. Also, then there was her to be, who was in a partnership with his friend/best man. They owned a few parks, a theme park the last time she heard, hotels, and well all of Tomoyo's fashion places; that being how they met. Sakura remembered when the two of them were in grade school she just got into all the fashion and Tomoyo's mother had brought her to meet his father who was train, her to be, the trade and that was how that started along with his friend become part of the help.

"Well we have a lot to do then don't we!" Sakura laughed before finally noticing something she hadn't before, "Well my your hair has gotten long!" Tomoyo laughed and nodded at Sakura's comment; Tomoyo's hair was a rich black and went down just a bit past the beginning of her thigh in waves.

"I know isn't it lovely?!" She spoke her voice moving to a high squeak in excitement at lovely, her blue eyes shinning with happiness and interest, "And look at your hair the back doesn't even reach your shoulder! I remember when it was as long as mine!" Sakura and Tomoyo talked all the way to the car and didn't even stop when they got in and left the airport because come on, they hadn't gotten to see each other in forever.

_Well I hope you enjoyed the beginning of this story. I know it's un named right now so if you have any ideas for the name just review and tell me! I really enjoy reviews and I promises to answer back! . and to all you that are old readers… welcome, welcome again! Well I should get this over with for now so I can get onto the next chapter. Also if you have any ideas at any time let me hear 'em. If you already reviewed just leave me an email  
_

_Kineko_


End file.
